The present invention relates to a disk reproducing device for reproducing video and audio data recorded on an optical disk and a video data output method, and more particularly to a disk reproducing device for outputting video data in a native format when a television device meeting an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) standard meets the native format and a video data output method thereof.
Recently, with the propagation of a digital terrestrial broadcasting of a television broadcast, a television device that can display the video data of a high image quality of a digital signal has been spread. The television device that can display the video data of the high image quality of the digital signal can select one video format among a plurality of video formats, for instance, 480p, 480i, 720p, 1080i and display the video data on a screen in the selected video format. Further, a television device having an HDMI terminal that meets an HDMI standard has been also spread. In the HDMI standard, digital video and audio data and video display information of the television device can be transmitted and received through an HDMI connecting cable. When the television device that meets the HDMI standard is connected to the HDMI terminal of a disk reproducing device by the HDMI connecting cable to reproduce the video and audio data recorded on an optical disk such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and to output the video and audio data to the television device, an EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) transmitted from the television device is obtained to select an aspect ratio of the television device capable of being displayed and one of video formats from the video display information of the obtained EDID so that the video data can be converted to the selected video format and outputted to the television device. Accordingly, when the television device is connected to disk reproducing device, a problem arises that the video format of the video data outputted to the television device from the disk reproducing device needs to be selected depending on a video format that the television device to which the disk reproducing device is connected can meet.
In a related art, the information of a display condition of a monitor device meeting the HDMI standard is obtained, video data is converted in accordance with the obtained information of the display condition and the converted video data is outputted to the monitor device (for instance, see JP-A-2005-109703).
Further, in another related art, the video format information of a video display device that can be displayed is detected and compared with video format information that can be converted and a video format that can be selected is displayed on a screen to select the video format (for instance, see JP-A-2005-167895).
However, in JP-A-2005-109703, when the monitor device meets a plurality of video formats, if other video format is selected, a problem arises that the video data is converted into the selected video format and outputted.
Further, in JP-A-2005-167895, a problem undesirably arises that when video data is outputted to the video display device, a user needs to select the video format in which the video display device can display.